Help
by C.J. Nanashi
Summary: Maka only wished Soul would look her in the eyes after weeks of ignoring her. Soul only wished his sadistic thoughts would cease in the presence of his roommate. SoulxMaka. One Shot. Lemon.


Maka came home to normality. Soul was cooped up in his room, as he always seemed to be these days, with his door shut. She placed the plastic bags on the kitchen counter; she'd put the groceries away later. Or better yet, maybe she'd make Soul do something. He'd been oddly cryptic the last few weeks, suddenly putting great distances between he and his meister. Had he finally realized that Maka had been hiding—not very well, may she note—a very strong, very passionate crush on him, one that she'd harbored for years? Nevertheless, she padded over to the hallway, standing outside of the white wood door that was Soul's for what seemed like hours.

"Hey, can you help me?" she asked, knocking on the door. She heard him grunt behind the barrier, and left for the kitchen to get the refrigerated items put away. She heard his door open, and the slight shuffle of his big feet brought him into the kitchen. "Thanks," she smiled over her shoulder.

Why did she insist on torturing him? He attempted to keep himself calm; he went so far as to ignore her, possibly even making her feel rejected, just to make sure his mind stayed calm. His incredibly strong libido, one he had to keep on a short leash whenever he was around her. Unfortunately for him, the years had been kind to his roommate. Her small chest, which had always been favorable in his eyes, despite his constant teasing, had swollen to considerable size. Her hips had extended a bit, giving her quite the hourglass. Her legs, creamy and long, were a particular thorn in his side, especially as he was forced to see her bend down and tuck boxes and cans into low cabinets before him, revealing her wonderfully full ass.

His incredibly drive, the same one that had once taunted him with Blair, was one of incredible intensity and strong willed sadism. Upon seeing Maka, thin and frail, he got the strongest urge to bend her over the nearest object, or lay her down while holding up her arms, restricting her of any movement. The thoughts of her in such a position sent waves of heat to his groin, which soon began to salute, and he found it easier to just stay inside his room, free to let his mind wander without fear of a Maka Chop.

Nevertheless, he was forced to help her, and he stood oddly statue-like as Maka began to unload their weekly rations. "You gonna just stand there or are you gonna help?" she asked as she reached up on her toes to put a box up. He assisted her, not even having to fully extend his arm to place the box of cake flour on the top shelf. As he brought his arm back down, however, he met her eyes... her large, emerald eyes...

"S-Soul...?" Maka asked, trying to hide from his intense, smoky crimson eyes. He drew closer to her face, towering over the short technician, as their eyes stayed connected. Maka swallowed quietly as he looked down at her, his eyes glazed over with some otherworldly look. "Is something wrong?"

He inhaled sharply, taking in her scent; raspberry. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the smell of it. _Whoa!_ he suddenly thought, _What happened to self control?!_ He swallowed and felt his hands raise up to her shoulders, eliciting a gasp from the girl beneath him.

_Aw, fuck it_.

He leaned down and felt his lips connect with hers, sending violent shockwaves through her body. Was he _kissing_ her?! Was Soul, the biggest heart throb of Shibusen, kissing her?! She wondered what could have overcame him to act so suddenly on feelings she didn't even know he harbored. However, as their kiss deepened and their eyes fluttered shut, she began to loose interest in what Soul's motives were, if there were any.

Soul felt his gut tighten and his abdomen flare as he held Maka's lower back, leaning her against the kitchen counter as he pressed himself between her legs, pushing her skirt up and revealing her own source of heat. His heart pounded harder in his chest as his tongue gained access to her mouth, swirling around in the taste of Maka.

"Ah," she sighed as he pulled away for air, her cheeks flushed bright red and her eyes lusted over. He felt his libido pull at him; her exposed form beckoned to him to be explored further. He pulled her up and swiftly carried her fireman style back into his room, slamming the door shut behind him with his foot. He threw her down onto the bed, pulling off his shirt as she rebounded on the queen mattress.

Maka looked up at him in total shock. Why had he suddenly felt the need to overcome her like this? Was... was this why he had avoided her mercilessly for weeks? He crouched down on top of her, crashing their lips together in a far more passionate lock than before as he ripped her shirt off, sending buttons scattering to the floor. He yanked the fabric away and pulled oddly at her bra; he snapped the clasps off in one swift movement, revealing her bare chest to his. She gawked at his coolness before he smirked and began to kiss her neck, a restless hand coming up to tease a tender breast.

"Oh, Soul," she mumbled between gasps for air. His sharp teeth nipped her neck leaving red streaks on her porcelain skin; he was marking her as his own, as his personal property. With that thought, he suddenly received a rush of erotic energy. His mouth maneuvered its way to her chest, roughly sucking on her nipple while his hand continued to pull its twin taut. Eventually, he switched his assets on her assets, allowing his bare hand to snake its way down her leg and into her crotch. She moaned heavily at his touch, and squirmed under his burning gaze. She was enjoying it, that much was true. But Soul had only started; he would claim her.

He sat up and roughly pulled her skirt and panties down, not listening to her whines in protest. However, he enjoyed that she was trying to fight back. He quickly slid off his own pants, hooking his thumb into his boxers as well and revealing his erect member to Maka. Her eyes grew wide at him, and she vigorously shook her head.

"No, wait, Soul, I—" she attempted to say when his face darted down to her folds, his tongue having a field day in the sweet taste of her wetness. She moaned loudly then, which only made his solid erection hurt more. After she nearly came directly into his mouth, he pulled away, licking the taste off of his lips. Positioning their hips together, Soul prepared them for his entry. "No, Soul!" she attempted to push him away, her strength greatly compromised by her state.

Hearing her protests made Soul suddenly wild; his cognitive thinking, any hint of rationality left his mind. He sat up and took her hands from her control, pinning them up above her head. Maka tried to wriggle away, breathing heavily, as he held her down firmly.

"_Stop fighting me, Maka_," he hissed into her ear as he nibbled her ear. She felt her womanhood flare up at his husky voice. She realized that she could not overpower him, no matter how hard she tried; with that she sighed and looked up at him. Submission was her only choice. "Good girl."

Soul thrust into Maka so fiercely, shattering her virginity, that she couldn't help but scream out loud. The sound made Soul only push harder, breaking away her virginal pain with every thrust. Her light blond hair was strewn across the bed, her long brown lashes hiding her crystalline green eyes. She rocked back and forth under his hands, her entire body wracked with incredible pleasure. Soul could feel her walls clamp tightly around his dick, which only made him push harder. He leaned down and bit her neck again, biting down hard enough to lightly break the skin. Maka groaned and yelped under his touches, her body closing in harder and harder as she neared completion.

"Oh, god," she cried. Soul released her arms and pulled her up, sitting her down in his lap as he leaned against the wall. "Oh, S-Soul," she muttered as her breathing became more and more uneven.

"Ah, Maka, fuck," Soul hissed through his teeth. They were both close to their climaxes. However, Soul knew that he had to make her come harder and faster than she. He sucked on her nipple again, reaching down between them to rub her swollen clit quickly while he kept the rhythms of his thrusting sporadic.

"Soul, Soul, oh, ah!" she screamed, her arms wrapping around Soul and her hands tangling themselves in his snowy white hair. She came hard and swiftly, her body falling limp in his arms as he fucked her straight through it, feeling out her orgasm until he came himself, sending his hot seed into her, forcing another few gasps from the poor girl in his lap.

She collapsed against his chest, still seated firmly on his length. Soul chuckled as he patted her head, gently rubbing through her hair. She was breathing heavily, as was he, and their bodies were coated in a sticky sheen of sweat.

"Maka..." he sighed, leaning his forehead upon her hair.

"I love you..." Maka whispered so quietly, Soul barely even heard her breath. He leaned her farce up, his hand under her chin, and looked her earnestly. She knew what he would say. "I... I love you, Soul."

"Oh, Maka," he laughed holding her tightly. "I love you too."

They laid there for the rest of the day, their bodies seemingly forever intertwined, as they went from fucking, to sex, to making love. All in all, Maka was glad she'd asked for help with the groceries.

**Okay. So, this was written at about 1 A.M after a long day of reading other lemons. YES, it has errors. I didn't feel like booting up my partition, so it was typed into TextEdit, which isn't hailed for it's spell checking. **


End file.
